Falling Petals of Truth
by glassof-wine
Summary: 好きだよ 一言よ？ たまには聞きたいな “I like you" these words; Sometimes I just want to hear you say them. Will Wolfram's new partner in crime really help him? Or make everything worse? A story depicting Woflram in a different way.
1. Prologue

i feel like i'm drowning in

this tension surrounding

me. it's suffocating.

i have always felt something- that

you were looking far away, at

something else; and that

i will never be good enough for anyone.

(let alone you.)

each and every day, i am

surrounded by hypocrisy and

plastic smiles; so much

that i'm used to it-

so much that it hurts.

i can pretend i never knew:

the petals of the flower of truth are falling,

so slow hardly anyone notices it.

life is a lie.

that's why

i can't figure out what's a lie

and what's not.

the truth comes and goes; like

the teardrops that evaporate from my

magazine in the convenience store

or contrails passing by.

i'm just hoping that i can see the truth-

even if only for a little while,

and it'll poke it's head round the door to my world;

just for me to know that it's there.


	2. Chapter 1

A ball? Just to celebrate this?

These mazouku must really like to come to these balls … half the country is here! Wait, even that would be an understatement itself.

He scanned the room looking for a particular face.

Ah! Finally he saw the person he was looking for. When he took the whole of her in, he was pleasantly surprised. She was GORGEOUS! Well, of course excluding when she was-

His train of thought was interrupted by a tug at ­his hand. Irritated, he turned round to see his red-faced "fiancé" staring at him intently.

Oh. The LAST person I wanted to see tonight.

"If you want to know whether I'm cheating on you or not, I'm not, okay? So let. Go. Of. Me. Now." He said filling his last words with malice. He shrugged the arm of his very shocked "fiancé" off and set off to find that DELICIOUS looking girl again.

Wolfram was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. Had the Wimp, HIS wimp just said those words to him? He felt his heart tear slowly and painfully by some malicious animal as the realization sinked in. He had caught Yuri staring at numerous girls for the past one hour and had tried to contain his anger by telling himself that it was perfectly normal for a boy his age to do that. But he had to draw the line when he saw him approach the girl right after he said something so…well…so… un-Wimpy to Him! He hit himself mentally and went into the all too familiar search for his unfaithful fiancé. Yuri was SO going to get it from him when he found the dear Maou.

­Wolfram's search took him out of the crowded ballroom and into the hallways of the castle which looked undeniably creepy at night. He shivered as he felt someone, or possibly something, staring at him but decided to shrug it off as his imagination. After all, he was the best and the smartest solider in Shin Makoku not some wimp like Yuri. He strolled along the hallways whispering Yuri's name, afraid to attract attention and be dragged back into that horribly tedious ball. He would rather be…. Well, doing something else.

He lounged into the hallway that led to Yuri's bedroom. If the wimp wanted to hide, his room would the first place that the idiotic wimp would think of. As he turned the corner into the hallway, the scene that was illuminated by the teeny-weeny fire ball that he conjured in his hand shocked the living daylights (well actually "night lights" if that's a thing) out of him. Yuri was intently kissing someone that he could not see properly but with his super sixth sense he sensed that it was THAT girl. He wanted to step out from the shadows (that he had mysteriously stepped back ­into) and stop the intimate couple but something about what those two were doing (and boy were they enjoying it) was so intriguing and it looked like such a normal and natural thing they almost looked… perfect. Yes, that was the word. Perfect. They looked so perfect together. At the thought, Wolfram's heart broke into teeny-tiny pieces, almost as tiny as the diminishing flame in his hand. Eventually he was engulfed in lonely darkness as the blind couple was oblivious to his blind self. Then he started to get control of his body and his heart ached all over again this time sharper and it sent a grimace to his angelic face. He clutched his heart and unconsciously took a step back. At the same time, Wolfram also unconsciously stepped back into someone's waiting embrace.

The sudden contact shocked Wolfram and he turned in the person's arms. But the person was gripping his clothes so tightly that only fractional movement was allowed. But that little movement alone was enough to let Wolfram see that his capturer who was illuminated by the moon light was a male. A male in some magician look a-like costume complete with the overly dramatic cape. But on his face and covering his features was an ivory mask. The mask was so intricate and looked so beautiful that Wolfram felt compelled to stare.

"Ah. You're staring at my perfect features aren't you? Ha. I know you can't help it; even I would stare at my own face for hours. But what, my dearest is making your angelic little face all scrunched up like that? Did our dearest Maou do something wrong again?"

Wolfram could not help but cringe at that. He hid his pain under his mask. The mask that he had perfected over this time. A mask that hid everything from the eyes of everyone. Wolfram's features became calm and composed and he asked politely, the way that he had been trained "And whom I ask- are you?"

"Ha. Cut the formalities my dear, we all know you're not saying, or showing for that matter, what you're feeling right now. Which I'm sure must be quite a lot for a person like you. Not to pin-point at you or anything." The velvety voice drawled but at the same time gave a feeling of superiority. Wolfram was dumbfounded at what he said. Which was both insulting and true at the same time- mind you and Wolfram wasn't some sort of bloody judge or detective like in those shows Yuri liked talking about so he really didn't need to be told the truth. He tried shaking the man's arm off gently hoping that this narcissist would get the point and let him go.1 Unfortunately, he failed and worse still, the man's grip on him tightened.

_Looks like this know-it-all doesn't get it huh? _

"Could you please Let. Me. Go? I have no idea who you are and-"

"Why? I thought you didn't mind."

"Of course I do! If people see us…."

There was an awkward pause and the masked male dragged Wolfram closer to him and whispered into his ear: "What's wrong with that huh? Afraid your Mao won't love you anymore? If he did in the first place, really. Do you have any idea how many-"

He stopped as he felt Wolfram's grip on his hands tighten. He let out a sigh and pressed his face against Wolframs and felt the boy's heart skip a beat.

"See, told you I was irresistible," before Wolfram could reply to that insanely egoistic comment, he added: "You know what? How do you like the feeling of this…?" 2

Wolfram felt his body relax and the pain replaced by a numb feeling inside. He heaved a sigh of relief and instinctively leaned into the stranger's arms for more. At this, the stranger laughed and the pain came back, this time it was worse. It shocked Wolfram awake and he turned only to see two pairs of eyes staring at him and the man. Wolfram immediately tried to extricate himself from the man's grip but failed. The pairs of eyes just kept staring at him and the faces had a blank look on them but in their eyes he could see something else, something that he had expected from this. He could sense them branding him as "some sort of slut". His face turned cold and he heard this faint whisper at his ear.

You know, I can hear what you're thinking right now and I know how it feels. I can help you. I can be your wonderful, handsome guardian… okay, I'm no angel. You can treat me as a how do you put it… Ah, Fairy God Father .Go up to your room after this and I will take that as a yes. I will explain the rules of this… game later. But first, here's a test for you. To be my… well, fairy godchild you have to get out of this fiasco by yourself. Take it as… some sort of test then. I expect you to be up in your room very soon. I will be waiting. Remember, everything depends on your performance now.

As soon as he whispered his last word, he let go of Wolfram and disappeared into thin air.

Wolfram turned around fully and faced his two older brothers.

"What do you think you were doing?" The oldest of the trio shouted, no, hollered at him.

Looks like he can move again then, how wonderful life is.

"You are the Maou's fiancé-" He started again but halted as his baby brother lifted his head up to stare him in the eyes. His face was tear stricken and he looked distressed. Seeing this, his second brother

immediately bent down and held his face in his palms and asked if he was alright. Wolfram pulled away in less than half a second and ran, as fast as he could, in the direction of his bedroom.

"Well, that was some bit of acting. I'm surprised. No wonder I chose you, I knew I could never be wrong. So I'll take your answer as a yes then. Well all you have to do is keep me a secret and feed me! Simple isn't it? It's like I'm some sort of un-allowed pet, but then, I don't think I look like some scruffy dog do I ?… "

When the self-obsessed "Fairy God Parent" finally raised his head, he saw Wolfram's angelic face look baffled. Then he realized that he was naked. And on Wolfram's bed.

"Oh. I was very tired so I just helped myself. Hope you don't mind, have some pity on pretty little me."

At this, wolfram woke up from his daze and looked prepared to retort but shook his head as if deciding against it and said in a tired voice : " Well, you had better hide, because after this, There will be lots of people barging in here. Hide in the closet. I'm going to sleep." As the godparent was about to object, Wolfram grabbed his hand and threw him into the closet and gave him a last piercing glare to warn him to shut up. And as if those words had some magical effect, as soon as the godparent was getting comfortable in the closet (If that IS possible) and wolfram in bed, a whole troupe people came barging in. But they were just in time to see Wolfram fall asleep in the middle of his bed.

Oh. So this is what your life is huh? Well, sleep, my dear boy and everything will change tomorrow. Just wait and see.

At those words, Wolfram's tense body relaxed and a smile full of relief appeared on his face.

Wolfram woke up the next morning to find someone in the bed beside him. Worse still, the person had his or her or its arms wrapped tightly around him.

"AHHHHHHH- muffpmh"

"Shut up please. Who with a sane mind would scream at EIGHT in the morning? Who knew such a pretty little face could conceal such a dimwitted mind."

Wolfram pulled his Godparent's hand off his face and shot him a glare.

"What are you doing in my bed? And why are you still wearing that mask AND with MY NIGHTIE?"

"Whoa, relax. Of course I wore your nightie I knew that you would scream even louder if you found me naked in your bed, so far I have not been wrong. And what, you expected me to sleep in that closet of yours? Why is it full of female clothes anyway? And I can't show you who I am for now so I have to keep this ridiculous mask on. I dislike it, it covers up my beautiful face!" the Godparent drawled. He would have gone on and on if Wolfram had not immediately got out of bed and rushed to the baths.

_Looks like he's feeling better now._ He thought with a wan smile as he watched his godchild leave, _well, whatever he feels, just make sure he brings back food for his handsome godfather because, boy! Is he starving!_

Sinking into the warm waters of the bath, Wolfram wondered why he was feeling so… good and… well, different. What happened yesterday seemed so unclear yet he could remember everything that had happened. He wasn't sure that he could face Yuri again after that but if he didn't go for breakfast, a whole troop of men would come running into his room and find his half-naked godparent on his bed. He shuddered at that thought and got out of the bath, wiping himself dry and pulling his clothes on as fast as he could trying not to think about many of the possible bad things that could happen that day.

He strolled down the hallways to the Dining hall in the meantime getting stares from all the guards and the maids, well at least more than usual. In fact the stares were so unnerving that he paused and turned to stare at his reflection in the marb- very well polished marble walls! Then he realized why they were staring at him. He was not wearing his usual blue uniform, but only the white shirt that he usually wore under his uniform and a pair of Yuri's earth pants. The shirt he wore was not even buttoned! He wondered why he did realize it earlier and cursed his god parent as he realized that the buttons on his shirt were missing and that if he tugged on his shirt, it became looser_. _This was definitely not what Wolfram von biefield would wear_. _

_He must have done something while I was sleeping! What kind of godparent is he anyways! __How can he do this to me! Uggh, forget it, let's just get one of life's most important processes over and done with. And then get him for it. But I must say that I look GOOD in this! Wait. What did I just say? I must be going crazy, now I'm even talking to myself! _

Wolfram cursed his godparent over and over again in his head as he blushed and brisk walked to the dining hall, avoiding stares from every direction.

He forcefully pulled the doors to the dining hall open and rushed into the empty hall in an effort for people to not notice him. Unfortunately, in the dining hall, sat Yuri and Conrad having an animated conversation. _Probably about that ridiculous game baseball_, his mind immediately stated. He surprised himself, he had never wanted to tell himself that before, but before he could ponder about it his eyes were adverted to the third person in the dining hall. A person that he normally would have not even bothered to look at and even if he did it would have been just to say a quick but polite 'hello'. She was serving the Maou and Conrad their food as she turned to see him burst into the room and start looking at her for longer than usual, in fact so much longer it was starting to get to her and she blushed, and then proceeded to finish her duty. Realising what he had just done, he sighed with relief at the fact that his brother and the Maou had not noticed, and thus proceeded to awkwardly approach the table and sat at the end of the table. At this point of time, both his brother and the Maou had stopped their conversation and turned to stare at him. When Wolfram finally stopped trying to figure out why he could stare at one of the maids and not feel bad about it and looked up, he found two pairs of eyes staring at him.

As usual the Maou was the first to break the silence: "Wolf… Wolfram? Why…are you dressed like that today? And why are you sitting in Gunter's seat today?"

Wolfram calmly turned in his seat to face the Maou and replied casually: "Well, Heika, to answer your first question, it's because I felt like changing my style from now on. I found that the uniform was getting old; By the way, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your pants until I get a new set made for me. Then, to answer your second question, I decided that a change of places was appropriate since my previous seat was also getting old, I was getting tired of it. Since Gunter is your loving teacher, I don't think he will mind either."

After Wolfram finished his 'speech', he gave him a pointed glare and turned towards the person who was serving him his tea. He gave her a cheeky wink and cupped her outstretched hands for a lot longer than was comfortable, making jaws drop even further, reaching the floor. And making the girl blush a deep beetroot red but it was fairly, I mean really, obvious that she was enjoying it.

_And Fascinatingly, So am I_, Wolfram smiled as he thought this to himself and sank back into his chair, and knowing that his godparent had something to do with it, he thanked him and vowed to give him breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

Yuri's POV

---

His eyes betrayed nothing; the steel icyness that was portrayed in his eyes was intriguing.

I wondered why I wasn't shivering but moving closer and closer to him.

His eyebrows were moving towards the centre of his face his face now betraying a slight emotion - doubt.

Although I did not understand why, I inwardly smirked to myself and inched closer and closer to him.

His face smoothened and his eyes seemed to invite me to draw closer. They had their story to tell and I was only too willing to listen.

How should I describe them so as to do them proper justice? They were shaped oh-so-beautifully as though they were crafted by the delicate hands of angels and they were of an indescribable colour – impossibly mesmerizing.

My head was swimming; I was drowning in his eyes.

This was making me feel nostalgic, like one of those love scenes you see in those old movies with those most-likely-dead stars, but my willpower slowly dissolved as I sank deeper and deeper into his eyes, listening to their story.

His eyes told me their beautiful story full of nothing but beauty.

Flawless, stainless; Just like him.

Suddenly his story twisted and contorted as there was something ugly in there trying to break free.

Wolfram's head snapped sideways as if he had let me see something ugly underneath his beautiful exterior.

Is it me or has he grown more and more beautiful? I could just-

What am I thinking?! Our relationship will never change to anything beyond platonic. He's nothing but a friend.

As Yuri drowned himself in his own denial, Wolfram sensed what was happening let his panicked expression gradually turn into a smirk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Wolfram started as he started spreading his collection of the flowers he found onto the table.

---

Wolfram's POV

---

He chose a few of them and started to arrange them in a vase in front of him. Ikebana was what Yuri called it, it was the Japanese art of flower arrangement he had learnt when he still followed Yuri into his world. Recently, he found a huge interest in this form of art and had been indulging in it, receiving squeals from the maids and even his mother.

Ever since he moved out of Yuri's room he had a lot more time to himself, allowing him to balance his time between training, Ikebana and whatever it was he wanted to do.

That morning Yuri had told him that he had wanted to see him, although he had already known what it was about he feigned ignorance and let Yuri go on with his speech;

"Hey, let's make a trip to the some island! You've been a bit distant lately so I think this trip will help settle things back to their normal state. What do you think?"

"No," Wolfram replied nonchalantly as his hands worked busily on the flowers.

"WHAT? Why?"

Wolfram delicately tilted his head and stared into Yuri's eyes. His eyes had turned to steel: "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, I don't need to follow you around anymore, I-"

"Wolfie~ Are you in here playing with your flowers again? Get up my dear boy and get your suitcases out, I'll pack the nicest dresse-"

"There is no need for that, Mother. I am n-"

"WOLFRAM!" Gwendal's voice roared and echoed off the hallways, "HURRY AND GET READY. WE ARE LEAVING SOON, Stop playing with your flowers!"

One by one, people became piling in ordering him about. Enraged, he finally lifted his eyes which were fixated on the flowers, of his masterpiece. He shot an icy cold glare at the crowd that had gathered and the atmosphere stiffened abruptly. His eyes were cold yet fiery from all the rage he that was bubbling within him. Silence filled the room and everyone could feel the superior aura surrounding the blonde prince, slowly and gracefully without losing any of his charm, he stood up and strode out of the room. The superiority surrounding him paralyzing everyone else, rendering them unable to stop his exit.

He brisk walked to his room and calmly entered his room, and the masked god parent appeared in front of him: "Back so early?"

Wolfram gave a curt but sharp nod and his God parent plopped down on his bed giving Wolfram one of his perverted stares expecting Wolfram to crumble and confide in him. As planned, Wolfram did and he gave a little chuckle: "Go, no protests." Seeing Wolfram's extreme displeasure and disbelief showcased on his face, he explained that it would be good for him.

"No. It's going to hurt me even more than ever, I'm not going."

"I'll come along." All of a sudden the room turned silent. Wolfram was still baffled and trying to absorb what was just thrown at him as his God parent stared him up and down but deep down he was surprised himself, this was the first time he had done something like this.

"Don't worry; none of them will be able to see me so our relationship will be safe. Only you will be able to see my pretty face." With that his god parent winked and started stuffing clothes into a suitcase as he mumbled to himself, leaving his god child to stare in awe.

A good ten minutes later, Wolfram emerged from the room with a suitcase in hand and calmly, with the guidance of his godparent, strode gracefully to the dock, whilst eyes belonging to the male and female population never left his back. Sighs could be heard and it coaxed a smirk onto Wolfram's face.

As he approached the dock, his brothers shot him disapproving glares but as they recalled Wolfram's terrifying expression before, decided to let the matter rest. Upon his arrival, the sea of people who were always surrounding the Maou and attending to his every need parted to let him across. As he passed the Maou, he gave a tiny nod and moved up the plank leaving everyone in awe and no time for Yuri to confront him. He proceeded to his designated cabin and locked himself in his cabin, as the lock was fastened, His god parent materialised, slouching at the windowsill and glancing at him with amused eyes and a smile on his face. It creeped him out and he felt inclined to ask what his god parent was doing.

"Well, don't you like looking at my pretty face?" seeing Wolfram's wince, he continued "I was wondering why you even bothered doing that, bowing to him…"

"It's a sign of respect, nothing's happening." Wolfram retorted before realising that he was on defensive mode; he touched his lips and looked into his God parent's face, unsure of himself. His god parent just grinned wider and moved to the door and unlatched it. Delicately he opened the door and stepped out onto the deck earning a frown from his god child, who reluctantly followed him. They stood side by side at the stern of the ship, the wind blowing their hair as they stood, having a silent conversation. Wolfram gave out a sigh and leaned his head on his God Parent's shoulder as his eyes turned misty.

"WOLFRAM?!" Suddenly, a Yuri-ish cry rang through the air and Wolfram's head shot back up to face a red faced Yuri and as his god parent turned with him, Yuri released another cry: "WHO IS HE? AND WHY IS HE WEARING THAT THING ON HIS FACE?!"

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat: I though he said he couldn't be seen? He turned to glare at his god parent who had a calm and bemused expression on his face.

"Me? Oh, I am Jerome Kim from a land quite far away and am here to give His Excellency a massage, I'm from a line of fantastically good masseurs, so don't worry, He'll be in good hands. And if you're wondering why this devilishly handsome pair, especially me, are doing out here, It's a commonly know fact that the smell of the sea will make massages all the more effective! It relaxes your face muscles so that your face becomes pretty, see mine?" And at that he pointed to his face and Wolfram could only give him a stare of disbelief.

After a few moments all that had been said finally registered in Yuri's head and he screeched: "WHAT?!"

---

END

**Author's note: **I'm UBER SORRY that this took so long! And I'm also sorry that this is suck a let down too.I've not been watching KKM for a LONGGGGGGGGGGGG time now so I need help from the people who bother reading this fic, If you have any info that I need to know from episode 84 onwards and in between 66 and 81 please feel free to tell me! I know about Saralegui and Yuri so-called leaving roughly (because of my tell-tale sister D;) but I need more info. please. And While you're at it, send me any random ideas for the next chapter? My inspiration is anti-social and won't come out to play with the rest of my Brain cells D; It's such a big meanie. Pomatoe is so sorry everyone D;


	4. Chapter 3A

"What do you mean by what?" was all Wolfram managed to say as he turned his head to the sea again and his face scrunched his face up, trying to think of an excuse, a believable one this time.

Enraged that his comrade, his most trusted friend was lying to him, Yuri grabbed the blonde's shoulders and twirled him around. Wolfram's expression turned from a shocked one to an enraged one. Yuri was relieved yet frightened; the old wolfram was back. But only god knew what would happen to him when Wolfram was angry. A tidal wave of emotions swept over Wolfram's face but swept them away leaving nothing but a blank, cold expression and Wolfram's eyes changed. Yes they were still as beautiful as ever, if not even more beautiful; but they had turned into the eyes of the Lucifer, cold but fiery. Yuri was frozen to the spot, this was not Wolfram. At least it was not the Wolfram who would stay by his side no matter what, not the Wolfram who would sacrifice anything for him, this was not his fiancé.

Wolfram's very much ignored godparent was starting to get annoyed almost blurted that his excuse was flawless and they were talking total bu-

BAM, the ship rocked and Wolfram was sent flying forward straight into the awaiting arms of Yuri, sweeping him off his feet. Literally.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Sorry for the terribly SHORT story (231 words is crap. Seriously) , I swear I will have part B up by next month... My end of year exams are coming soon... (And It's only September) I really hate not updating, I sorta stopped writing after I realised I scored crap for my common tests...

Well, this will be a cliff hanger for you. HA!


	5. Chapter 3B

3B-

"And they landed in a very weird position that could be deemed as wrong to the observa- Actually you didn't need to look that har-"  
"Would stop narrating everything and get HIM OFF ME?!" Noticing Wolfram's angry tone, his godparent rolled his eyes and muttered something about his 'narration' being sarcastic and that they _were_ in a very**,** _very_ awkward position before getting hit by the impatient Wolfram who was trying desperately trying to get the dazed Yuri off himself.

He was having mixed feelings, halfway between shocked and happy that Wolfram was flinging himself at him once again, even though it was not done unwillingly, not willingly at all. Then a handthat violently pulled him off his fiancé woke him up from his daze**. **Being thrown down onto the hard wooden deck was not something that he enjoyed. As he looked up to see Wolfram's cold eyes scrutinizing him **, **he heard voices behind him, then everything moved so fast that nothing registered in his brain anymore.

Wolfram doubled over and had lost his cold expression. He clutched his throbbing red cheek as Yuri was struggling to get off the floor. His God-father, ran to him immediately and picked him up. Wolfram's other brother towered over the bent figure of his youngest brother barking things that Yuri could not pick up clearly over the din.  
_Why is Wolfram holding the hand of that weird mask wearing loony?! And So tightly too?! Isn't Gwendal going to stop him? Why isn't anybody doing anything about it?!_

At that point of time, he felt arms snake around his frame. He heard his godfather whisper something about attacks on their ship in his ear and momentarily forgot about his very-awkward-teenage-like-love crisis, exclaiming his signature: "WHAT?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I updated faster than I expected. This time with a whooping 293 words! I really have to study, I just failed one of my class tests? I need to study harder for my Finals~!  
Don't worry, this isn't all of Chapter 3, anticipate a Chapter 3C!  
Wish me luck~

I didn't have time to do this earlier but, Thank you to all who subscribed to story alerts! and Commented! Sorry for not updating faster...  
But after re-watching a few KKM clips, I'm falling in love with wolfram All over again!  
I think you guess that from the fic, yeah?  
Don't blame me. I have a thing for Blonde-Anime-Bishies, okay?

Do comment! Any thing like, Storyline idea? Or Criticism to help me improve my writing!( I've realised that this fic is becoming less and less... poetic?)  
Thanks in advance!  
s from Pomatoe~


	6. Chapter 3C

At that point of time, he felt arms snake around his frame and heard his godfather whisper something about attacks on their ship in his ear. He momentarily forgot about his jealousy and forced himself to think of something.  
"Flee the ship… now!" He heard Wolfram ordering his soilders. If there would be anyone dying, definitely he would never let it be them. Yuri stared blankly at the now recovered Wolfram for a brief moment, before scrambling to try to retrieve the emergency equipment.

Wolfram rushed to the storeroom and grabbed a box of supplies. He pushed all emotions and thoughts aside and began to rethink his plan over again. Those pirates came in a big fleet; they would have no way of winning over them, in their tiny ship. Well, it was already too late.

They had to use_ that_ plan.

"Over there!" Wolfram called out to his soilders, pointing to the end of the ship where Yuri had already lowered the emergency raft. He began to load a box of supplies into the raft.

"Hurry up, the pirates …"

As Wolfram started issuing orders, the pirates fired a cannonball at their ship, damaging the ship with a gigantic hole, and of course, blowing the raft into tiny pieces.

Their last hope, now a miserable mess of wood, sunk to the bottom of the sea. "Damn it," Wolfram gritted his teeth in anger.

"The ship is going to sink any minute now…" His very own godfather 'helpfully' provided his speech. "Throughout these few years, we have lived such fruitful lives. We are not afraid of death! We will-"

"Shut up." Wolfram interrupted with a half glare half pleading expression.

With not another glance at Yuri, Wolfram grabbed a piece of wood from the storage and climbed down. "Jump. Down. NOW!" He ordered.

"Are you crazy!?" Yuri stared at him, with an exaggerated 'shocked' expression.

"Do you want to die?" Wolfram hissed while shooting a glare at Yuri. He was seething and his heart felt as if it was going to burst with emotion; he definitely did not need any other complications throughout this mission.

Without another word, Wolfram jumped down into the freezing water.  
The crew soon followed, the reluctant Yuri was eventually grabbed by the waist and forced into the water. Soon, the ship was consumed in flames and they drifted further and further off into sea.

Despite the bone-chilling water and raging chaos around him, he felt unbelievably at peace. He felt that the sea understood him, it was his friend. "Friends are a mirror of what you are"; the uncontrollable sea reflected his current mental state, it could see through him as though he was as transparent as glass. As he sighed, he felt his tired body go limp and every muscle of his body relax, he was giving up. A miniscule smile graced his face as his eyes started closing themselves …

As Wolfram used his hands to raise his face off the ground, he tasted something horrible in his mouth and spat it out immediately, this tastes as if it was made out sand. _Wait a minute- sand!?_ They were supposed to be drifting in the middle of nowhere, not down here on an isla-

Wolfram scrambled to his feet. Scanning the area around him, he saw his soldiers lying on the beach with their faces against the smooth but hard sand. He glanced upwards and spotted a forest ahead of them and let out a loud, exasperated scream.

Hearing the noise, his soldiers began to wake up, all bleary eyed and in a puzzled states. "Where on earth …" Yuri mumbled under his breath.

_Oh, great. _Now they were in an unknown island located at some random corner of the earth, with no supplies to keep them alive.

Wolfram frowned as he did not hear his god parent's usual snide comments or sense his presence anywhere; his heart sank as thoughts of his god parent being lost forever at sea hit him.

His mind raced and the panic gear in his head was working on over drive, he was contemplating dying on the spot and praying to the gods.

"Get a grip, Wolfram," He determinedly coaxed himself. The most important thing now was to keep _the Maou_ safe and alive, what they needed now was food and water, now was not the time to panic about his lost god parent. Now where in the world would they find food and water? Ah, the forest.

Wolfram broke his train of thoughts and announced to his weary soldiers, "Everyone, listen up. We have to go into the forest to find food and water…But firstly," he paused as if thinking about something before continuing, "Who's missing?"

One soldier raised his hand and reported, "Sir, all of us are here!"

Wolfram nodded his head. "Okay, about the water …"

He felt a familiar hand patting his shoulder and announced that he was going to look for water in the forest ahead. As he brisk-walked into the forest hoping that his soldiers would not notice anything strange about his behavior, he needed to see him again. He broke into a run and eventually reached a clearing in the forest far away from everyone else.

"You know, there _is_ a river inside the forest, why are you freaking out about food and water? Sometimes I don't get you huma-." He didn't even need to guess who it was.  
He turned around and screamed, "WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU!?"

Taken aback by his frantic god child, Wolfram's godparent shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why, when you were sleeping, I risked my beautiful face plus my precious life and ventured into the forest. You should be thanking me, my dear boy, not screaming into my face."

Wolfram sighed wearily and whispered an apology. He grabbed his god father's hand and proceeded to trace their steps back to the beach, where they were probably setting up camp.

"Where are we going?" Confused, his god parent asked.

"Back to camp. To get the others and tell them we found water." His God parent was much heavier than he thought he was, so Wolfram ended up panting out his answer.

A frown appeared on his god parent's face as he retorted, "Then why did you come here then? Running after you was hard work for my pretty lungs you know? You could hav-"

Irritated by his God parent's dense response, he let go of his hand and replied sarcastically, "So I should have stayed there and let everyone think that I am crazy, talking to thin air?"

"Oh."

By that time they had already reached the camp and Wolfram announced that he had found water. His older brothers nodded their approval as they ordered the troops and Yuri to stay and set up their camp and got ready to follow their brother.

Yuri ran towards them and protested, "It's too dangerous. Let me follow you.", sneaking glances at Wolfram's god parent. Wolfram stared at him, wondering what he was up to again. But his brothers did not seem to notice Yuri's odd behavior and discussed the matter among themselves. When they had finally decided that it was safe for Yuri to come along with them, Wolfram turned to face his godparent.

"Lead the way then." Wolfram rolled his eyes and whispered in the direction of his god parent as he trudged up the path into the forest, leaving the group to follow his godparent, who was smiling smugly, through the gigantic forest.

After around an hour of wandering round the forest (and getting lost thanks to the amazing lead of his godparent), they finally sighted the river in the middle of the tall trees. Wolfram felt an exhausted smile flash across his face.

They all quickened their paces, eager to have a taste of the heavenly water sent down by the gods.

"Ah~ Foun~d you~" Came a Sing-song voice from above them, but before anyone of them could react, a gigantic net dropped down from above and trapped them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally finished!  
If you didn't realise, I rewrote the last para. of part b because I found it weird and it bugged me.  
Exams are over, I didn't fail anything, and all's okay.  
BUt I have a feeling this is going no where...  
I am going to end this ridiculous authors note and go rot in a corner now. This fever is getting to me. **


End file.
